PnF  The carrot hair girl  Amanda's One Shot
by AzthralFeather
Summary: Once upon a time a little boy named Zet meets a little energetic Red haired named Amanda. This is the first they met.


Well it's been a while since i wrote only in english, and for some reason i got this idea in my head..

Yes, Ciomy it's your fault that i wrote before i finished my book xD and i have to thank you.

Well i hope you like it, this was a little kid story, with rhythm and rhyme in most parts, that is why it's so simple. This is the time when Zet and Amanda met, and the reason of the names the 2nd and 3rd act of Amanda and Zet saga.

And if you ask, why doe Zet become blue and white, well you will have to wait till next One Shot to know it, that one will be called Sylana (like hid mother's name)

Till next time.

_

All PnF characters belongs to Dan Povermine and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh  
>Zet and Sylana belongs to me<p>

Amanda's Summer One Shot

The carrot hair girl – The day Amanda and Zet met.

Once upon a time when the skies where so blue and so bright, there was a child, a kid, with hair yellow as corn and brown as coffee, that used black glasses all the time. He was creative and had a lot's of imaginative ideas that can make a really big deal. His name was Zet Nova a little fellow from Danville a city where to geniuses boys lived now as men, well who knows that there names were Phineas and Ferb. His mom told him everyday that he should not go outside when the Sun was too bright that he must were those glasses all the time or he will feel like burning as a shining star.

There was a friend that he liked a lot, at that age some will say like-like and not love, but he was different he fell for her the first time he saw her shinning carrot hair shinning under the sunlight and dancing like flames that were falling from the sky. He did not know her name in that moment but he called her the Carrot hair girl.

The days passed by while he looked her play and dance, building castle made of sand, even strange devices that just can fly, and some weird robot with own mind, her uncles were the ones that taught her how to do it, so in the future she can improve it. Her mom was worried every day she thought that it was not okay because when she was young she tried to bust them all along and now her daughter has the same ideas as her bust-able uncles.

But one day when he was sitting near the games someone ran into his side, pushing him to the ground and so he started to lose his sight. His eyes became white as the light touched them; he was too sensitive to be there, his hair turn blue like her mother's had, and like a scared squirrel he tried to hide. His mother told him once, twice and thrice and that he must not be without his glasses under the bright blue sky, it was too dangerous it was wrong. His eyes were too sensitive to handle it, she said it was a sickness, that will turn him into a white-blue little imp, he thought that it was not real.

- Mom, maybe you are wrong and I can go out without them – He said with a happy voice to her mother hours ago.

- Now listen Zet, carefully what I am going to say, if you lose your glasses you are going to shine, not like a vampire in a novel I have to clarify, your eyes are too sensitive, and they will turn white, that's a condition from my family have, if you ever loose them you must hide and when the Sun goes out you will have no more harm -

He remembered what here mother said, since he was under the slide in the dark it was not the safest place, his glasses were off and the Sun was so shine and he could not take it was too bright for his eyes. Then a voice came out of nowhere, one musical voice that he everyday heard.

- Is somebody here? – The carrot girl asked – Because I hear someone sighting and sobbing in the dark -

The girl looked at him in really worry way, she was wondering if a troll was down there, maybe one that eat kids, maybe a gnome with golden teeth or some kind of mythical creature that suddenly appeared. But she found out a little boy as her age on his own, his eyes were shinning in white and his hair was blue, she did not felt scary she saw too many strange things in her uncles rooms.

- Tell me boy what's your name – She asked in a playful and lovely way.

- My name is Zet Nova, and I can't see, I lost my glasses near under that three – He said with a soft voice as a whisper of some kind making her feel sorry but she smile instead.

- I am Amanda, Amanda Johnson and I'll help you, I'll be glad – She said and ran towards the three as fast as she could, she looked everywhere just to find them near a big apple three – Here you are little guy – She said with a sweet voice – Zet will be happy to see you –

She then came back to see her new friend with a smile, - Here are your eyes silly – She said giggling in a joyful way.

- Thank you…carrot hair girl…I mean Amanda – He said and blushed with a deep blue colour on his cheeks.

- Carrot hair girl? What a strange nickname, think in something more special – She demanded in a playful tune.

- Maybe dashing swan? – She said while she put his glasses on.

- Nice try, firefly, but still I think you can do it better – She said pulling his leg

- Shooting Star, because you ran as fast as one and came back to me with my wish come true – He said smiling while the blue skin started to disappear.

- Well in that case I am a Shooting Star and you are a Wishing Star – She said taking his hand.

- They are the same – He replied with his now normal green eyes looking at her

- No they're not, you can make one wish to a Shooting Star every time you see one, but you can always ask wishes to a Wishing one – She declared with a wink

- Hey, that's not fare, it will mean that I will have tog rant everything you wish – He said showing his tongue.

- And I will grant you a wish every time I see you – She said joyfully – but with one condition – She said with a serious face.- It is forbidden to call carrot hair girl in front of others you yellow corn boy –

- Well that was the first nickname that I gave you – He blushed and giggled.

- And that's why it is only you that can call me in that way firefly –

Once they came out of the slide, she took him to the three holding his hand. Her mother looked at Amanda and smiled

- So Sylana I believe that we are going to be mothers in law – Candace Johnson joke.

- Why do you say that? – Zet's mother laugh at the thought of that.

- Because, of those two – The red hair woman pointed at the two little child that were carving something on the three.

- Well who would think, our little stars are growing so fast…and I will plan the wedding – Sylana said making Candace laugh – No seriously –

- In your dreams – She punched her friend's arm

While both women where wondering what the two where doing on the log till this day where some words carved on the wood.

Shooting Star + Wishing Star = 4 ever.


End file.
